Chapter 1 Blue Moon
by rebanellhart
Summary: Laughter Is The Best Medicine...
1. Chapter 1

Kyra was lying in her bed when the alarm clock went off." Grr!" groaning as she hit the snooze button.

"Time to get up!" said Reba lightly knocking on her bedroom door.

"Oh come on five more minutes." putting the pillow over her head.

"Alright." Five more minutes then you better be down for breakfast." Kissing her hand as she left the room.

Five minutes were almost up an Kyra knew she better get up an get dressed."Ow!" stupid bed post" rubbing her sore foot on the way to the bathroom.

"Kyra!" Breakfast!'

"Coming!" Mom!" putting on her last bit of make-up an walks out the door

"Morning sweetie." said Reba placing her breakfast infront of her.

"Morning mom." taking a sip of milk

"Sleep good?" Joining her at the table.

"Yeah." Just not to thrilled about this school camping trip coming up next week." Taking a bit of her toast.

"You want to go?" sipping her coffee

"Yeah, but not if stacy is going to be there that little witch."

"Who's stacy?"

"This girl who thinks she has everything in the world an likes to rub it in people's faces." I'll tell you more about this later." I got to get to school." Getting up from the table walking towards the back door grabbing her bookbag." Bye mom!" walks out the door.

"Bye Kyra."

"Hey buddy!" said Barbra Jean walking in right behide Kyra.

"Why are you here?"

"To see my best friend." Sitting down at the table

"You have the wrong house." Getting up to pour herself some more coffee.

"I'll have a cup." An dont' switch the sugar with salt like you did last time that was not funny."

"The heck it was." laughing

"Haha!"

"Here." putting her coffee infront of her.

"So why are you here?"

"Well.. I heard Kyra is going on a camping trip I thought I could talk to her about some things."

"Barbra Jean she knows about the birds an bees an believe me she knew that before you did." smiling

"I'll have you know my mom gave me the talk when I was a little girl and I listened."

"Well she should have gave you the talk again before you sleep with every married men in the state of texas!"  
including my husband!"

"Humph!" Well .. thanks for the coffee I'm going home." walks towards the back door

"Good." Don't let the door hit you in the ass on your way out." Smiling as she takes another sip of coffee

"Hey Kyra." said Stacy walking up behind her at her locker

"Hey Stacy." Closing her locker door. " What do you want?" "Oh I just wanted to know if you were going on the school camping trip."

"Yeah." Why?" "Cause I'm driving up there in my limo." I'm not taking the bus." flipping her hair back

"Oh I thought you were taking one of your flying monkeys." smiling "

I hope the bears eat you!" walking off to class

"Oh yeah!" I hope you sit on a ant hill!" yelling back

"Everything ok out here?" asked Ms. Hodge peeking her head out of her office

"Yeah." Sorry about that." walking off to class "It's ok." closing her door

I'm going to get her if its the last thing I do." Thought Kyra as she walked into her math class seeing Jenny her best friend half a sleep doing her work "Hey Jenny." taking her seat infront of her

"Oh hey Kyra." rubbing her eyes

"What's wrong with you?" you look like you ran into a ghost."

"I did but this one is still alive." whispering

"Let me guess." Stacy."

"Yeah." She's going on this camping trip." I'm not going."

"Oh come on Kyra." You were going to share a tent with me." We were going to tell ghost stories together."

"Ugh!" oh alright I'll go." Just make sure your tent is far away from stacy's."

"You got it." getting back to work

The third bell ranged as Kyra an Jenny made there way to their lockers seeing that Stacy was at hers." Jenny go put my books back." handing them to her

"Why?" looking confused

"Cause stacy is right next to my locker." I don't want to hear her voice." Groaning."

"Come on Kyra." What's the worst she could do."

"Put a spell on me." Giving a fake grin.

"Haha!" Your funny." Come on." dragging her by the arm.

"Hey Stacy." Jenny said with a fake grin

"Who are you?" asking with a smirk

"Your worst nightmare."

"This is my best friend Jenny and Jenny meet the wicked witch of the west." smiling

"oh your mom here?" asked Stacy

"Why you little..." said Kyra walking towards her as Jenny handed back her book.

"Girls what's going on out here?" asked Ms. Quick walking up to them.

"Nothing." Said stacy with a innocent face.

Looking puzzled. "You girls get to class."

"Yes ma'am" said Kyra giving Stacy a evil look as she walked into class

"This has got to be the worst day of my life!" yelled Kyra as she walked through the front door.

"Bad day at school sweetheart?" asked Reba putting down her book on the coffee table.

"Yeah." That stupid little brat Stacy is going on the camping trip!" flopping down in the arm chair

"I'm sorry." I Know thats not what you wanted, but some things in life we have to deal with just like me dealing with Barbra Jean always coming over here to talk about your dads problems."

"Dealing with Barbra Jean is not that bad as dealing with Stacy." At least Barbra Jean has class." said Kyra getting up from the chair

"True." Just do me a favor don't try to get back at her for anything during this trip cause I'm not kidding it will come back an bite you in the butt."

"Point taken." Heading upstairs to her room

"Hey Buddy!" said Barbra Jean walking through the front door all cheerful.

"What now?"

"I saw Kyra was home so I thought I could have that talk with her now." Joining her on the couch

"Why don't I give you the talk again!"

"No thank you I heard it once from my mom I don't want to hear it again."

"There are things you need to hear again."Reba thought to herself as she poured them some wine.

Chapter 2 is coming soon...


	2. Chapter 2

Kyra and Jenny were sitting in math class when cleared her voice to make an annoucment." Class I would like everyones attention." seeing every eye on her in the room

"I'm going on the camping trip with you this saturday." I want you to make sure you bring plenty of sunscreen, and bug spray oh and don't bring a whole cooler of food were not staying

a week its only a two day camping trip. " Ok that will be all." Now get out your math workbooks an turn to page fifty. "

"Bug spray!" No one told me there were going to be bugs at this camping trip." Stacy whinned

"Oh don't worry Stacy. " the bugs only want fresh blood not bitter blood." said Jenny giving a fake grin

"Oh shut up Jenny!" I hope you get sunburned!"

"I hope you forget your sun screen an fry!" whispered Kyra Giving a evil glare

"Girls!" Keep it down."

"Sorry ." Said Stacy smiling as she took out a clean sheet of paper to write down her evil plan

to get back Kyra.

"Oh stacy." Before I go you might want to make sure to bring some pretection incase you run into a mountain lion." said Jenny walking passed her desk.

"Jenny she doesn't need pretection she has her face for that." Snapped Kyra following Jenny out of the classroom.

Stacy could feel the smoke coming out of her ears." Oooo... that Kyra is going to pay for that." thought Stacy.

"Thats it Jenny." I'm going to get her good on this trip." Said Kyra closing her locker

"Kyra!" your mom said not to try anything to get her back on this trip."

"I know but I can't take her snotty nose attitude anymore." walking along side Jenny

"I know she gets on your nerves but there is no need to stoop to her level."

"Ok your right." If she does anything to me tomorrow all bets are off." walking off to her car.

"That Brat!" throwing her bookbag on the floor." Oh hey Barbra Jean." Said Kyra

"Now Kyra you know the rules we put our bookbag near the coat hanger."

"Why don't you take that rule an shove it Barbra Jean!" yelled Kyra

"Kyra!" how dare you talk to me like that!" Your grounded!"

"Hey!" Nobody is grounding my daughter expectally you Barbra Jean." said Reba walking out of the kitchen

Your going to stand there an let her talk to me like that?" I might not be her mom but she needs to show me some respect."

" I know your not her mom." I am, but you did't seem to respect her feelings when she came home all upset." Why don't you go home an let me handle my child." pointing her to the front door

"Fine." I excpet an apology when I return." Walking towards the front door

"No." I believe Kyra will be needing one from you."

"Humph!" walks out the door

"Thanks mom for standing up for me but you did't have to do that." I"m sorry I snapped at her I'm just not having a good day."

"I'm your mom shes just a gift from the devil." laughing

"Mom."

"Sorry." Whats going on now?" asked Reba sitting down at the couch as Kyra joined her

"That Stacy is getting on my nerves." Part of me wants to get her back so bad that I can't stand it."

"Now Kyra." I told you about getting her back on this trip." You do your only stooping to her level."

"I know." I won't do anything."

"Good." Now go wash up for dinner." giving her a kiss on her forehead

"Ok mom." Walks upstairs to her room

Kyra started thinking about what her mom said as she was sitting in english class staring into space.

"Kyra." said Jenny waving her hand infront of her face

"Huh?" zoneing out.

"I've been trying to get your attention for the last five mintutes." What's wrong?"

" Nothing..." Oh ok.." I want to get stacy at this camping trip."

"Why?"

"Why?" Uh Jenny she has done nothing but insult me ever since I started high school and its getting closer to my senior year an I want to be know as the best school pranker

of the school."

"Well Yeah... but I think you should just leave her alone an let her be."

"Hey Kyra." Said Jennifer along side Stacy

"Hey." You must be Jennifer, Stacy's evil twin." smiling

"Funny." I hope to see you two at the camping trip this Saturday."

"You will." Oh did Stacy tell you about the mountain lions." You'll need to bring some pretection and I don't

mean your can of mass." Said Jenny smiling

"What?" Mountain lions!" Stacy you did't tell me that." Whinning

"Let's go." Walking along side Jennifer out of the classroom.

"Who is that girl?" asked Jennifer walking up to her an Stacy's Locker

"That's the girl I want to get back at camp." I just need some help from you." Closing her locker door

"I think I have just the plan." Can I come over to your house tonight?" asked Jennifer

"Sure we can have a sleepover."

"Ok. Cool." Bye." Walking to her next class

"Mom!" throwing her bookbag on the couch as she walks into the kitchen seeing Reba cook dinner.

"Yes sweetheart?" turning around as she puts the bread in the oven.

"Not only do I have Stacy to worry about it now I have her other snotty friend Jennifer to deal with at this camping trip."

Sitting down at the kitchen table as Reba got her a glass of milk an some cookies.

It will be ok Kyra." Sitting down the milk an cookies infront of her joining her at the table

"You don't know Stacy or Jennifer." They have insulted me ever since I started going to cheyenne's old school." taking a bite of her chocolate milk cookie

"Just remember if you try to get them back its going to make things worse." I don't want you to get hurt."

I won't." I'm going to go up to my room an start packing some things for camp." taking her milk with her an a couple of cookies.

"Ok." Dinner will be ready shortly." walking back to the stove

"Ok mom." leaving the kitchen

"Reba." We have to talk." Said Brock coming through the back door

"Ugh!" what now?" pulling the rolls out of the oven an sitting them on the stove

"Barbra Jean is really upset at what you said to her yesterday." She won't come out of her room."

"Well don't excecpt me to walk over their an apologize to her Brock cause it's not going to happen." She did't treat Kyra with respect and she acting like her mom telling her what to do in my own house!" Brock I carried her for nine months she did't!" Throwing her oven mitt on the kitchen counter giving him a stern look

"Kyra should have never raised her voice at Barbra Jean and she had every right to ground her for that."

"What!" No she did't Brock!" I'm the parent of Kyra not her!" Now get out of my house!" pointing to the back door

"Fine." But can I eat over here Barbra Jean is not fixing dinner tonight."

"No. Your a big boy go cook your own meal."

"Your so mean." Walking towards the door

"I know and don't give me that puppy face it may have worked twenty years ago but it's not working now." Bye!" slamming the door in his face

"So what's your plan Jennifer?" asked sitting on the edge of Stacy's bed.

"I want to do something that will make her the laughing stock of the school." said Stacy turning around

in her desk chair.

"I think I have an idea but its going to be risky." said Jennifer with a evil grin

"What would that be?"

"Expose her."

"Excuss me?" I don't have any dirt on her Jennifer she has a clean record." scoffed Stacy

"Not that kind of expose you moron."

Realizing what she was talking about Stacy's eyes widen an she began to laugh. "Yeah sounds like a plan."

Chapter 3 is coming soon...


	3. Chapter 3

Kyra finally got everything packed her cloths, shoes, swimsuit, tent, sleeping bag, and plenty of sunscreen. Walking downstairs carrying her big dulfy an putting it down beside the coat rack.

"Mom!" I'm leaving now."

"Ok sweetheart." Have a good time." said Reba walking out of the kitchen giving her a hug an kiss goodbye.

"I will mom." Bye!" grabbing her bag as she walked out the door.

"They grow up so fast." said Barbra Jean crying who was standing in the kitchen.

Rolling her eyes as she knows that annoying voice behind her. "Barbra Jean shes just going to camp for two days not a year." walking back into the kitchen an grabbing a water out of the fridge.

"I'm sorry." I get emotional when people leave on trips." whipping the tears from her eyes with her shirt sleeve.

"What are you doing here?"

"You owe me an apology for all the mean an hateful things you called me yesterday."

"No I don't." walking back into the living room with Barbra Jean following her

"Excuss me?" Yes you do."

"No I don't." I owe you nothing!" sitting down on the couch.

"What have I done to deserve this kind of treatment?"

"Please don't make me go down the list it will take me all year." sipping her water

"I'm not leaving till you say your sorry." Joining Reba on the couch with her arms folded

"Ugh!" ok Barbra Jean I'm sorry for what I said to you yesterday but I'm not sorry for what I told you over the years."

"Thank you." I'll accept that." Smiling as she walks towards the front door.

"Good." Go bug Brock." Smiling as she walks out

"The same man everyday an everynight!" yelling as she walked all the way home.

"Yeah and your stuck with him." Reba said laughing to herself as she got back to her book.

"Hey Kyra." Jenny." said Stacy who was waiting in the hallway for the busses to arrive with Jennifer.

"Hey Stacy." Jennifer." said Kyra following Jenny for a spot to sit down in the hallway.

"Did you bring the bug spary Jennifer?" asked Jenny

"Bug spray?" I did't know we were staying outdoors." ! can I run to the store to get some bug spray." yelled Jennifer as she walked towards her.

"Jennifer! You moron!" I have some bug spray!" and What part of camping outdoors did you not understand." said Stacy walking towards her.

"Oh this is going to be the longest two days of my life." Said Kyra rolling her eyes as she saw the busses arrive.

"So did you bring your camera an plenty oh film? " asked Stacy "Yep." Got everything right here in my bookbag." showing her whats inside

"Great." I can't wait to see the look on her face." Both laughing as they got on the bus

Everybody was on the bus talking, laughing, and throwing paper balls at their friends." Everybody can I have your attention please!" yelled Ms. Quick who was standing in the middle of the bus.

"What now?" Everybody thought to their selfs

"Here are the camp rules." No fighting, No leaveing the camp without my permission, and no boys going into the girls tents." If this happens you will get detention ." That is all." Taking her seat on the bus.

The whole bus started groaning at the camp rules and asking each other why we can't do this an that.

"No fighting?" You got to be kidding me." Said Kyra

"Just try to stay clear of Stacy." said Jenny

"You got any spray for pest."

"If it will make you feel better why don't you just put a spider in her tent."

"Oh come on thats old school."

"Thats all I have." I got nothing else."

"I know I have a can of shaving cream I can spray in her hair when shes a sleep."

"That will solve nothing." Just leave her alone."

"Alright fine." Putting on her headphones as she listens to her ipod as so does Jenny.

"I hope your happy Reba." Said Brock walking through the front door seeing her on the couch reading a magazine

"I was till you showed up." Rolling her eyes. "What's wrong ?" closing her magazine as she gives her attention to him

"I did't get dinner last night or..." Said Brock as he was intrupted by Reba butting in

"I don't want to hear it." Just tell me the real reason your here."

"That is the reason."

"Get out!"

"But... Reba.." I'm having marriage problems." sitting down on the arm of the chair

"You should have listen when we went to couples therpy but you did't." You had to knock up that barbie an ruin our marriage!" Now get out!" pointing to the door

"I had no idea that it was going to happen like it did."

"Well you should have zipped up your pants!" walking him towards the front door

"You miss that don't you.." smiling as she pushed him out the door an slammed it in his face

"No I don't!" shouting from the other side of the door as she walks back to the couch

"Where here!" shouted the students as they opened the windows an looked out

"Eww!" its all dirty!" Stacy whinned as so did Jennifer

"It's called dirt." said Jenny taking off her headphones as so did Kyra placeing them back in their bags.

"Yeah you can use it to mix up a mud mask mix to get rid of that big huge pimple on your nose." said Kyra

"What!" grabbing a mirror from her bag as she looked at her reflection.

"You little worm." She doesn't have a pimple." Jennifer smarted back

"Your right." It's a mole." grabbing her bags as she follows Jenny out of the bus

"I'm going to get you for this." growled Stacy under her breath

Well class you see that very long steep hill ahead ." Our camp is on the other side." Let's go!" walking off with them following her

"You have got to be kidding me?" I did't ask to hike on this trip. " said stacy kicking the gravel under her feet.

"Would you shut up!" said Kyra kicking a piece of gravel at her legs

"Hey! watch it !" !" Kyra is kicking gravel at my legs!"

"Stop kicking gravel at her legs Kyra." said as she keeps on walking

"You big baby!" said Jenny

"Oh stuff a sock in it!" said Jennifer

"Oh bite me!" giving each other evil looks as they made it up to the end of the hill to their camp site.

"Where do we use the bathroom?" asked Stacy

"You see that big yellow box." It's called a John." It's our bathroom." smiled Kyra

"Eww!" I want to go home."

"Oh don't worry just make sure you watch out for the spider webs an bugs that are in there." said Jenny as she drops down her bags an gets ready to build their tent.

Chapter 4 is coming soon... 


	4. Chapter 4

Stacy took her iphone from her purse and started to dial for a taxi. "Crap I can't get any signals in these dumb woods!" she groaned

"Just what the heck are you doing?" asked Kyra

"Calling a taxi to get the heck out of here."

"Why don't you just take a ride on one of your flying monkeys." smiled Jenny

Picks up a pine cone an hits Jenny an Kyra in the leg with it." Ow!" you little devil!" said Kyra giving her a angry look as she threw one back

"Ow!"

"Girls stop throwing things at each other." said Ms. Quick walking up to them

"She started it!" yelled Stacy

"Did not!" yelled Kyra

"Zip it you two!" Finish building your tents an no rough housing." Walking off to check on the other campers

"I'd like to zip stacy's lip with a staple gun!" whispered Kyra as she helped Jenny put up their tent

"Please don't." I don't like blood." squriming

"Would you relax." Let's finish getting our stuff inside the tent. " Walking inside it.

"I'm going to get that girl if it's the last thing I do!" said Stacy kicking a rock with her shoe hitting Jennifer's leg "Hey Stacy!" watch it !"

"You watch it!" walking into their tent as it fell down on top of them

"You moron!" you forgot to tie down the tent!" yelled Stacy getting out from under the tent as so did Jennifer.

"Then you fix it!" said Jennifer putting her hands on her hips.

"No!" I'm not the one who forgot to tie it down!" This is all Kyra's fault!"

"What's my fault?" asked Kyra walking up to her

"You messed up our tent!"

"I did not!" How could I when I Was way over there!" pointing to her tent

"I don't know your probably a witch!" so you put a curse on us!" ! "Kyra put a curse on our tent!"

"Yeah and I'm Marry Poppins." Just put your tent back up an meet the rest of the class at the campfire six O clock sharp." Said walking into her tent.

"No!"I'm not the one who forgot to tie it down!" This is all Kyra's fault!"

"What's my fault?" asked Kyra walking up to her.

"Hey Reba." said Barbra Jean walking through the front door seeing that Reba was taking a nap on the couch.

"This is why I don't let you watch Henry cause you nap while watching golf." said Barbra Jean in a whisper voice as she sat down in the arm chair

"I heard that." said Reba opening her eyes as she woke up from her afternoon nap. "What makes you think I would want to watch Chucky anyway!"

"Hey! don't call my child names!"

Rolling her eyes." What's wrong now?" I thought apologizing to you was enough." SItting up on the couch

"I thank you for that, but no thats not why I'm here."

"Then tell me an go home."

"Fine." What Kind of cake does Brock like?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Because I want to make him his favorite cake to show how much I love him an hopfully I'll get some you know."

"Save it Barbra Jean!" I don't want to know." You should ask him what his favorite cake is not me."

"You known him longer." whinning

"Yeah to bad I did't get to know him more, but I have you to thank for that." smiling sarcasticlly

"So this means your not going to tell me?"

"You got it." Just go to the store an buy a cake I'm sure it will be more moist than yours."

"So... at least I can cook." walks out the front door

"At least I can make toast." saying under her breath as she heads to the kitchen for a glass of wine.

Kyra an Jenny made it to the campfire site only to see that was telling a ghost story." Oh lord this is for kids." said Kyra taking a seat on a log as Jenny joined her.

"To scared for you stacy?" asked Jenny

"No. I'm not scared." holding on tight to Jennifer's hand as if she was about to fall off a cliff

"The mud man only comes back from the dead when the campers are fast a sleep." Just remember don't say his name three times cause if you do he will come an get you!" Said as she moved the flashlight from her face." Scared are we Stacy?"

"No." Why would you say that?" saying in a shaky voice.

"Because your voice is shaky, an you have your fingernails baried in Jennifer's hand. "

"Ow!" said Jennifer as Stacy reliefed herself from her hand.

"That wasn't me." You moron!"

"Then what was it?" looking down beside her seeing it was a porcupine. "Ahh!" running from the camp site as so did the rest of the campers

"Haha!" laughed Kyra an Jenny on their way back to their tent.

"You little witch!" you had that planned!" yelled Stacy

"No I did't! " You should just watch were you put your hands." said Kyra

"Yeah well you better watch your back!" walking back to her tent along side Jennifer

Jenny could see tears rolling down Kyra's face when they got back to the tent. "Don't let her bother you."

"Shes down right mean!" I haven't done nothing to her an shes treating me like dirt." walking into the tent as she sits down on her sleeping bag

"I'm sorry Kyra." Look don't let her ruin this trip for you let's get a good nights rest it will make you feel better."

"Ok." Getting into their PJ's

"Come on Jennifer." said Stacy whispering as they both sneak out of their tent.

"What are we doing?" said Jennifer covered up with a blanket

"What do you think?" showing her a rubber rat.

"Ahh!" screamed Jennifer as Stacy covered her mouth with her hand

"Would you shut up!"

Calms down as she continues following her to Kyra's tent.

"Ow!"

"What now?"

"I stepped on a rock!"

"Ugh!" walks into Kyra's tent as she lays the rubber rat down at her feet.

"Come on let's go."

"I can't my foot hurts from were I stepped on that rock. limping as she follows her back to the thier tent

"You big baby." Puts her arm over her shoulder an drags her to their tent

"Thanks a lot Reba!" You did't tell me he was allergic to strawberries." said Barbra Jean walking through the front door whinning

"You married him you should know him backwards an forwards by now." said Reba sitting at the couch sipping ice tea

"I've only been married to him for six years an you have been with him twenty years." flopping down on the couch next her

"It would have been twenty one years if some blonde hadn't keep showing up at his office wearing low cut tops an skirts." grinning through her teeth

"How did you know that?" looking confussed

Rolls her eyes in the back of her head." Lucky guess." smiling

"Well I better take that cake back to the store before he gets a hold of it." Maybe I'll get him a chocolate cake instead." Getting up as she walks towards the door

"Yeah sounds good whatever you want to give him I don't care." Getting back to her book

Ok well Bye!" walks out the door when five minutes pass an Brock comes walking in.

"Hey Reba." said Brock with a sad look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Barbra Jean to much for ya?" laughing

"Very funny."

"I'm sorry." What is it?" giving her his full attention

"Barbra Jean bought me a strawberry cake and when I got home an told her I'm allergic to them she jumps down my throat." Like it was my fault for not telling her."

"Humm Sounds like cheyenne's wedding day that you ruined!" by bring her to it."

"You are still blaming me for that day?"

"Yeah." You also still owe me five hundred dollars for drinking up all the wine at her wedding."

"What!"

"Alright fine." You just owe me four hundred."

"Thanks I feel better now." Rolling his eyes

"Good I would like a check by Monday."

"Your draining me dry." walking towards the door

"Yeah well you drained me dry when your stupid new wife spent four thousand dollars on a tiaria!" yelling as he walked out the door.

Chapter 5 is coming soon... 


	5. Chapter 5

The sun was rising as it peeked through Kyra and Jenny's tent. "Someone turn off the light." Kyra groaned putting her face in her pillow

"I can't Kyra." It's the sunlight." said Jenny waking up rubbing her eyes

"Attention students!" Breakfast in the mess hall at nine." Said through her bullhorn

"Great." What time is it?" asked Kyra

"It's eight thirty."

"Ugh!" poping up like a pop tart with eyes barely opened

"Come on let's go get something to eat I'm hungry." putting on her cloths.

"Oh alright." groaning as she flipped back her sleeping bag seeing the rubber rat near her feet. "AHH!"

"Whats wrong?"

"It's a rat!"

"It's not real." Calm down." said Jenny throwing it outside in the woods

"I don't care!" I hate those things!" squriming all over

"Who the heck put that in here?"

"I have a good guess and I'm going to shove her face in the scrambled eggs!" yelled Kyra as she got dressed

Eww!" I hate eggs."

"Well you won't have to eat them this morning cause there going down her shirt!" Or I could pour Hot chocolate on her."

"Why don't you just toss her in the fire pit." Said Jenny walking out of the tent with Kyra

"I'd love to but I don't want to stink up the air." walking along side Jenny as they headed towards the mess hall.

"Haha!" your funny."

"There's that little snot nose brat!" seeing she was sitting at one of the lunch room tables in the mess hall. "I'll be right back." leaving Jenny at the breakfast buffet.

"You stupid little witch!" yelled Kyra giving her a nudge in the arm.

"Ow!" what did I do." trying not to laugh

"You put a rubber rat in my sleeping bag!"

"What?" I did no such thing."

"You better watch yourself Stacy cause your going to get it!" oh before I go here's some hot chocolate to go with your bagel. " Picks up the containar of hot chocolate an pours it all over Stacy.

"Ahh!"

"Take that!" walking away leaving stacy whinning cause she's all sticky.

"Nice Job." Said Jenny sipping her hot chocolate." I know your still mad but if you want to hit something don't hit me."

"I'm not." Let's just take our breakfast back to the tent." grabbing a juice an bagel from the buffet table.

"oh Reba." I have to tell you about my night with Brock." Said Barbra Jean grinning from ear to ear as she walked through the back door seeing Reba drink her coffee at the table.

"I really don't want to hear about this.."

"Why not?" sitting down beside her

"You moron!"I was married to him before you I don't want to know what he does with his new wife!" getting up to get some more coffee.

"I know, but I need someone to talk to about my love life, an my personal stuff."

"Well to bad.." Go talk to some other friends of yours." sitting back down

"I don't have any other friends." whinning

"I wounder why." rolling her eyes as she sips her coffee

"Fine." I won't talk about it." So have you heard from Kyra?"

"Yeah she's doing fine" She's ready to come home." Which is something you should do right now." Go home."

"Why?" Dr. Hunky coming over?"

"No." an even if he was you wouldn't be invinted." I have things to do for Jake's school fun raiser an go to the store to make Kyra's favorite dinner for when she gets back."

"Fine." I know when I'm not welcomed here." walking towards the back door.

"You weren't welcomed to my daughters wedding, but you came anyway." Sarcasticly smiling

"Humph!" walking out the door.

"I can't believe that girl!" she ruined my new shirt!" yelled Stacy walking out of the mess hall with Jennifer following her.

"It will come out." Just be glad it's not mustard." Said Jennifer

"I am." walking into their tent to change.

"I don't think I have laughed so hard when you did that to Stacy." said Jenny laughing

"Thanks." It was some of my best work." said Kyra pretending to bow to a crowd of people

"I hope she's happy cause she's getting it tonight at the pool party." Said Stacy putting on a clean shirt.

"Just how are you planning on doing this?" asked Jennifer

"It's simple." When she's in her tent changing into her swimsuit I will check to make sure she's undressed an cue you to lift the tent up while I take pictures."

"Wouldn't that be pushing it?"

"Excuss me?" No." If your not going to help me on this I'll work alone."

"Fine." I'll help you." rolling her eyes.

"Good now help me load the film in the camera."

"I can't wait to go swimming tonight." Kyra said picking out a swimsuit from her bag.

"Yeah same here." I can drown Stacy."

"Down! Jenny." I don't want to go to jail for murder.

"Sorry." I won't, but she better not temp me into wanting to."

"Oh Reba." I think Barbra Jean tried to kill me." holding his stomach." said Brock walking through the front door seeing Reba put papers in files.

"I've been trying for twenty years." Smiling

"That's not funny."

"Sorry."What's wrong?"

"Barbra Jean bought a chocolate ice cream cake an I saw it was outdated." Flopping down in the arm chair.

"Kinda like how our marraige was."

"Your not helping." groaning

"Reba have you seen.." Oh there you are Brock." What's wrong honey? " comforting him.

"You bought a chocolate ice cream cake that was out dated."

"I did not."

"Yes you did." It was on the kitchen counter."

"That wasn't my cake I bought." Mine is in the fridge."

"Then what did I just eat?" looking puzzled an turning green.

"I think you ate Henry's mud pie he made."

"He put his mud pie on your cake rake stand." Excuse me." Running upstairs to the bathroom.

"Honey!" you ok?" Barbra Jean asked running upstairs to check on him.

"Yeah." I'll be right down." yelled Brock from the bathroom.

"Ok." running back downstairs."I'm going to give Henry a talking to." Said Barbra Jean sitting down on the arm of the arm chair.

"For what?" putting a mud pie on your cake rack making Brock think it was chocolate cake ice cream you bought."

"Yeah and for making Brock sick."

"It was an accident!" Besides Brock should have known the difference between mud an cake mix."

"Who's side are you on!"

"Who do you think!" Henry's side"

"What is all the yelling about?" asked Brock coming downstairs

"Nothing." Let's go home." walks out the door.

"Why do you do things like this to me?" said Brock walking towards the door.

"Revenge." smiling as he left.

"Attention campers!" Pool party starts at Seven O clock!" said on her bullhorn.

"Good." My pictures will turn out better while it's still daylight outside." said Stacy putting her camera in her little tote bag.

"I'm not sure about this." said Jennifer

"What are you chicken?" makes chicken noises

"No."

"Good. This is going to be a great camping trip." Smiled Stacy walking out of the tent with Jennifer behind her.

"You can go ahead an go to the pool party while I get dressed." said Kyra getting out of her cloths.

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure." "I"ll be there."

"Ok. bye!" grabbing her beach bag walking out of the tent as Stacy an Jennifer hop from behind a tree.  
"Let me see if she's undressed yet." Peeking through the tent."Yep she is." pulling out the camera.

"Ok tell me when."

"Now!"

"Ahh!" screamed Kyra grabbing a blanket to cover up her naked body.

"Smile for the camera!" Witch!" says Stacy as she takes snap shots of Kyra in all her glory.

"Kyra!" what's wrong?" yelled Jenny running back to the tent to see what Stacy had done.

Tears started rolling down Kyra's face as she falls to the ground." You don't have to tell me what they did I know." Stacy!" I'll deal with you later." Giving her a evil look as she watched her walk to the pool party.

Chapter 6 is coming soon... 


	6. Chapter 6

Jenny picks up the tent an lays it back over Kyra."There everything will be ok." Let's get you some cloths on." Walking into the tent.

"Thanks Jenny." wipping her tears away with her blanket.

"You welcome." Why don't I go get us some super while you get dressed."

"No... stay here with me while I get dressed." I'll go with you." I'm afraid they might come back." putting on her cloths.

"Ok." I'll be outside the tent waiting on you." Walking out of the tent.

"ok."

"Why would she do this to you Kyra?" Jenny asked

"I don't know." said Kyra walking out of the tent.

"You going to be ok?"

"Yeah. let's go get something to eat." walking along side Jenny as they head to the mess hall.

"I'll be right back." Said Jenny seeing Stacy an Jennifer walking into the mess hall. "Stacy!"

"What do you want?" asked Stacy with a smirk

"Who do you think you are doing that to my best friend!" How dare you!" feeling her anger rise as she felt the erdge to slap her.

"She dumped Hot chocolate on me!"

"I wish she would have dumped something else on you!" You sorry Brat!" If you ever do that again I will make the rest of your camping trip a living nightmare." Come on Kyra." grabbing her arm as they walked out of the mess hall with their dinner

"Well Reba I think I'll live." Said Brock walking through the front door seeing Reba still filing papers for Jake's school

"Crap..."

"Thanks."I really feel loved by you." sitting down in the arm chair

"Why are you back here?" looking up from her reading glasses

"I thought you would like to know that I'm not dead from eatting that mud pie."

"Well you told me now go home." I have work to do." sorting through her stack of papers in her lap.

"Geez warn me next time your in a red mood." gets up to walk out the door

"Then you an your malibo barbie stop coming over to my house." Smiling as she got back to work.

"Your just mean." walks out the door

"Yeah and your a monkey's butt." saying under her breath as she finishes up her first file of papers.

"I want to go home Jenny." said Kyra eatting a bite of her hot dog

"No... " everything will be ok Kyra, I warned her if she strikes again." sipping her coke

"I know." Thanks for standing up for me, but I'm going to have to stand up to her to let her know how much she really hurt me." I just hope she doesn't do anything with those pictures she took of me." sighing

"What!" she took pictures of you nude!"

"Oh you did't see that part did you." Yeah she did an who knows what shes going to do with them when we get back to school."

"That little troll!"

"Let it go." I'll deal with them later when I feel the time is right."

"Ok.., but I'm right behind you when you do."

"Thanks Jenny." Your a great friend."

"I'll be right back I'm going to get another coke from the mess hall." Want one?" asked Jenny about to walk out of the tent

"Sure."

"Wait Jenny!" Don't go to their tent an do something crazy." said Kyra poking her head out of their tent

"I won't." walking towards the mess hall leaving Kyra in the tent woundering what was up her sleeve.

"Could you watch Henry for me while I take Brock to the doctor." said Barbra Jean walking through the front door holding henry

"I thought Brock was better?" asked Reba taking off her reading glasses

"He thought he was until I saw the rest of Henry's mud cake laying on the counter with marbles in it." Brock thought they were marshmellows."

"Well looks like the ones he lost he got back." laughing

"Oh haha!" will you watch him? "

"I can't." I have to get these fund raiser planners to Jake's school." Get Van an Cheyenne to watch him." gathering up her papers in her arms.

"Fine." I'll let you know how things go." Walks out the front door

"I need a vacation." Reba said under her breath as she headed to her car.

"What are you doing back here?" asked Stacy as she saw Jenny walk back into the mess hall

"Not to see you thats for sure." grabbing two drinks from the ice bin. "I hope you two are happy at what you done tonight."

"Yeah we are." I have a whole role of film of her right here." Holding her camera in her hand

"You so much as post one of those pictures of Kyra at school I will make your senior year a royal nightmare." walking out of the mess hall

"What did you do?" asked Kyra as Jenny walked back into the tent with their drinks

"Nothing." I ran into Stacy again an I saw her holding her camera that held the pictures she took." sitting down in her sleeping bag

"Oh great." Shes going to post those all over school." sobbing into her hands

"Not if I can help it."

"You know stacy I don't think taking those pictures was a good idea." said Jennifer

"Are you kidding me." I can't wait to show the school what Kyra really is." laughing as she sipped her coke

Reba got home carrying a bag of chinese home for dinner when she saw Brock sitting on the couch.

"You don't live here anymore." Why are you here?" asked Reba with her hands full

"I'm getting on Barbra Jean's nerves ever since the doctor gave me these pain pills for my stomach."

"You've been on my nerves for twenty years!" and I finally got you out!"

"oh come on Reba." If I go back Barbra Jean might murder me."

"If you don't leave I'm going to murder you." smiling as she walked to the kitchen to put the food down.

"Fine." You'll be sorry if you find out Barbra Jean has hit me over the head with a baseball bat."

"No I won't." Cause that's what I wanted to do to you ever since you brought her in this family!" picking up Jake's plastic baseball bat from the basket in the kitchen.

"Ok ok.." I'm going." I'm also telling!" slams the door

"Oh what I'm going to get a time out!" yelling as slammed the door.

"You know Stacy your not the kind of friend I thought you were." I'm going to bed." getting up from the table as she walks out of the mess hall.

"Fine!" I'll have more friends after they see these pictures!" You'll see!" yelling as the door closed behind Jennifer."Now that she's gone I can put these pics on facebook." Saying under her breath as she pulls out her lap top from under the table.

"Reba!" you home!" yelled Barbra Jean walking through the front door.

"Yeah!" what do you want?" walking out of the kitchen with a glass of wine.

"Brock told me you chased him with a baseball bat." I think you need a time out."

"I think you need to grow up!" putting her wine glass down on the coffee table

"I've already grown up thank you."

"Not enough!" You know Henry is more mature than you two put together!"

"You calling us bad parents?"

"No." I just think his new wife needs to grow up an stop acting like a bratty two year old!"

"I know what to get you for christmas next year." A bag of coal!"

"Darn I was hoping that it was you moving away!"

"Ugh!" your so mean!" walks out the front door slamming it behind her.

Chapter 7 is coming soon... 


	7. Chapter 7

"Darn there goes my christmas wish." said Reba under her breath "Only one more day of camp." I can't go through with this Jenny." Kyra groaned eatting her hot dog.

"You won't have to will make our own day of fun before we have to go back home." said Jenny

"How?" You thinking of drowning Stacy in the lake?"

"No.. not that I would love to do that." I was thinking we could go swimming , and come back an have a PJ party."

"Sounds like fun." Sipping the last of her coke before laying down.

"Oh crap..." I have to go the bathroom." You have the flashlight?" asked Jenny

"Yeah." Here." getting it out of her bag an handing it to her.

"Thanks." I'll be right back." Walking out of the tent

"Ok."

Knocks on the door to make sure nobody is in there." Hello?" I guess nobody is in here." Jenny thought to herself

"Hello?" Someone in here?" asked Jennifer knocking on the door

"Yes." I'll be out in a minute." yelled Jenny

"Ok but hurry up " I really need to go."

"Oh don't get your granny panties in a twist." Said Jenny walking out of the John

"Oh great it's you.." holding her flashlight up to her face.

"Who did you expect ?" the queen of england." said Jennifer walking into the John

"Don't let the spiders eat you!" said Jenny laughing as she walked back to the tent

"Oh shut up!" yelled Jennifer from the bathroom door

"Mom!" You home?" said Cheyenne walking through the front door.

"Yeah." What's wrong?" Is Elizabeth ok?" asked Reba raising up from the couch.

"Yeah she's fine." It's dad." He's over at my house an we can't get him to go home." cheyenne whinned

"He was just over here!" I thought he went back home." That moron." Come on let's go reason with him." following her out the door to her house.

"Ok Brock!" what the heck is your deal coming over to cheyenne's house?" asked Reba coming through the door seeing him on the couch

"I'm scared to go home."

"Why?"

"Barbra Jean is not in a good mood and I don't want to get killed."

"I hear Elizabeth crying." I'll be right back." Said Cheyenne walking up the stairs.

"Since when is she not in a good mood?" Go home!"

"I can't believe this first you kick me out of your house an now my daughters house." walking towards the front door.

"It's not the first time I kicked you out an it should be my last time." I've done it for twenty years!"

"It's true at what they say." Like mother like daughter." walks out the door

"Yeah an it's true your still a monkey's butt." saying under her breath as he leaves.

"Oh thank you mom." Coming back downstairs.

"You welcome." Well I better get back home an change my locks to my doors so he can't get back in." walking out the door

"Jenny!" yelled Jennifer tapping on top of the tent with her hand "What?" peeking her head out.

"Have you seen Stacy?"

"No." I don't want to see her." Besides why do you want to know anyway ?" I thought she was with you?"

"She did't come to bed last night." whinning

"Oh calm down shes here she probably flew off on one of her flying monkeys to starbucks."

"Haha!" Your so not funny." Help me find her."

"Have you checked the mess hall?" asked Jenny "No."

"I bet shes in there stirring up witches brew." trying not to laugh.

"Your so not funny." Walking towards the mess hall leaving their tent.

"Thanks Reba." I try to get alone time an you send Brock back to my house." Said Barbra Jean walking through the front door

"Yeah cause he lives there not with me!" said Reba walking out with a dish towel drapped over her shoulder

"What am I suppost to do to get alone time?"

"Go out to a bar or go to a spa." Leave him at home."

"I tried that." He called me every five minutes asking when I'm coming home to cook supper. "

"Just tell him the truth that you want to be alone." Henry is at cheyenne's tonight an he will be fine."

"Ok your right." I'm going to tell him the truth." Thanks Red."

"Anytime." Now go!"

"Ok bye!" walks out the door.

"I need a special lock to keep her out." reba says under her breath as she walks back into the kitchen to dry the dishes

"There you are Stacy!" Jennifer said as she saw she was a sleep on her lap top."Get up!" nudgging her in the arm.

"What's going on?" poping up like a poptart

"Nothing is going on." What where you doing all night?"

"Posting pics on facebook." I mean.."

"You posted those pics of Kyra on facebook!"

"Would you shut up !" Everybody will hear you!" yelled Stacy

"You better give me your word you will delete those pics before we go back to school tomorrow." demanded Jennifer

"Why should I?" You helped me with it."

"Yeah." I'm sorry I did." walking out of the mess hall "What in the heck is her problem?" said Kyra

"I don't know." Let's go get some breakfast." walking into the mess hall

"Get me a apple juice."I'll be right back." Said Jenny walking towards Stacy who was still seating at the table

"Hey stacy." What's with the lap top?"

"None of your business." I was just doing something on my facebook." Leave me alone." Getting up from the table."

"Hold it!" It is my business." If I find out about something you did with those pics I will not let you live it down."

"Yeah right." I have better things to do." Walking out of the mess hall

Chapter 8 is coming soon...


	8. Chapter 8

"Reba!" yelled Barbra Jean walking through the front door.

"What now?" walking out of the laundry room

"I called cheyenne to check up on Henry before I went to the spa an she told me she let him have ice cream before dinner."

"Yeah an your point."

"I don't give Henry ice cream before dinner." She did't follow my rules!"

"Hold it right there Barbie!" Her rules in her house or hers not yours you got that." Who cares if she did give him ice cream before dinner!" Go call the law!" walks out of the living room an back into the kitchen with Barbra Jean following her.

"Just when are you ever going to take my side on things?"

"When pigs fly!"

"Ugh!" well.. I'm late for my deep tissue massage." walking towards the back door

"You need more than that." smiling

"Watch it red!" walks out the door

"Jennifer!" yelled Stacy running into their tent. "Did you tell them what I was up to?" demanding a answer

"No." I should have cause what you did was wrong!" I should have never helped you with that awful prank!" throwing her hairbrush in her bag

"I had to get her for pouring hot chocolate down my shirt!"

"I want to switch tents!" grabbing her stuff an walking outside

"Fine!" yelled Stacy as she sat down on her sleeping bag

Jennifer could see Kyra an Jenny coming out of the mess hall as she walked up to them with her things.  
"Hey Kyra." Hey Jenny."

"Hey Jennifer." What you want?" asked Jenny

"Could I stay with you two tonight?" Me an Stacy had a fight."

"Sure." Said Kyra.

"Kyra can I speak to you for a sec?" said Jenny pushing her to the side.

"What?"

"You want her to stay with us after she helped Stacy with that prank?"

"Yeah." Look I'm not happy she helped her but I'm not going to let her sleep outside in the cold."

"Ok just checking."

"Come on Jennifer." grabbing her things as they walked towards their tent.

"That little worm." groaned Stacy as she flopped down on her pillow.

Rain began to pour an thunder began to rumble."Ah!" screamed Jenny covering her head with a blanket.

"It's ok." It's just thunder." said Kyra getting Jennifer all set up

"I know that, but it sounds like bombs going off." I don't like that sound."

"I know what you mean." Said Jennifer

"Why are you being so nice to us?" you have something up your sleeve?" asked Jenny with a suspecious look on her face.

"No." I'm not up to nothing." I promise."

"Really?" then why did you decided to stay with us?"

"Because I'm mad at Stacy an I like you two."

"Then why did you help Stacy with the prank?"

"I'm sorry I did." I didn't come up with the idea she did."

"Sure."

"Would you stop trying to accuse me of something I did't want to do!"

"Jenny!" cut it out!" said Kyra

"Sorry."

"Look I also want to tell you two something."

"What?" asked Jenny

"Stacy posted those pics of Kyra on her facebook page."

"How do you know she did?"

"Because when I found her in the mess hall she had her lap top opened to her facebook page with Kyra's pics on it.

"Prove it!" snapped Jenny

"Fine." you want proof I'll go back to our tent an get Stacy's lap top an show you."

"Just how are you going to do that without Stacy knowing?"

"She's a sleep right now an trust me she can't hear nothing she sleeps like a log." getting up from her sleeping bag.

"I'm going with you."

"Fine." come on."

"Reba!" I can't open the door!" yelled Barbra Jean at the front door.

"Yeah I know I changed the locks." said Reba under her breath sitting on the couch reading a cookbook.

"I know your home!" I can see your feet on the coffee table!" looking through the peep hole

"Crap!" getting up to open the door.

"Why is your doors locked?" asked Barbra Jean walking in.

"To keep strangers out." rolling her eyes." what did Cheyenne do now?" Let Henry watch a movie past his bedtime."

"Yeah and she went to pick up Henry while he was crying instead of letting him cry it out." "I can't believe I'm hearing this ." You made fun of me when I did that to cheyenne when she was a baby."

"Yeah I know." But I started trying it an I saw that it worked."

"Barbra Jean." I have to say something to you." I wish I could turn back time an not do what I did to her when she was a baby don't make the same mistake I did."

"I'll do that but I also want you to know you can always run to her when you here her cry." She's not that far away." Besides a mother knows their kids needs."

"So true." Thanks."

"Welcome." walks out the front door

"I better change the locks back." Nah!" sits back down on the couch

"Ow!" yelled Jenny walking along side Jennifer towards Stacy's tent

"Whats wrong?"

"I stepped on a rock." I forgot to put on shoes." rubbing her foot

"You'll be fine." Come on." Opening the door to the tent.

"Let me go in first." said Jenny

"Why?"

"Cause I can be quiet when I sneak up on someone." "Alright." Walks into the tent without making a sound."I did it."

"Ok you see that blue bag over there next to our cooler."

"Yeah."

"Thats the lap top." Grab it."

"Ok." slowly moving it gently as she gets a good grip on it. "Ok I got it." Coming out."

"Ok." Hurry." motioning for her to come

"Got it!" now let's get back to our tent." said Jenny running along side Jennifer

"Did you guys get the lap top?" asked Kyra as they walked into the tent

"Yep." holding it up. said Jenny

"Here I'll open up her facebook page." said Jennifer grabbing the lap top from Jenny

"Ok." said Jenny joining her on the blanket as did Kyra

"Holy cow!" Jennifer said putting her hand to her mouth.

"What is it?" are they that bad?" asked Kyra

Yeah." not wanting her to look at them by holding on to the lap top

"Here let me see them Jennifer."

"I don't think you want to see any of these." there that bad."

"Give me the computer Jennifer." trying to grab it from her

"Oh alright." letting go of the computer as Kyra takes it Scrolling up an down the pictures every tear drop fell like rain drops. "I can't believe she did this!" said Kyra sobbing into her hands.

"It's ok." Said Jenny giving her a hug

"No it's not ok." I'm deleting these pics right now!" said Jennifer

"No wait!" I want them as proof she did this to me." said Kyra

"ok." closing the lap top.

"Brock!" you home!" said Barbra Jean walking through her front door

"Yeah!" I'm in the kitchen!" yelled Brock

"Reba is locking her doors now." I don't understand." walking into the kitchen

"I think I do." She did that to me once when we had a big fight about something." sipping a bottle of beer.

"Locks the doors?"

"No." Change the locks." laughing as he took another sip

"Red!" storming out the back door

"Wait!" Barbra Jean!" yelled Brock running after her.

"Open the door red!" Yelled Barbra Jean banging on the front door

"No!" Go home!"

"I'm not going home till you open this door!" Brock told me you used to change the locks on him." so cut the crap an open the door!"

"Not going to happen!" runs upstairs to her room. "Ahh!" Barbra Jean how did you get in my room?"

"I climbled up the drain pipe an came through the window."

"Your about to go out it!" pushes her out the window as she lands in a thorn bush.

"Ow!" your going to pay for this!"

"I'm so scared!" shuts the window

"Honey you ok?" asked Brock trying not to laugh as he helped Barbra Jean out of the bushes.

"I saw that!" your laughing at me."

"No I'm not." I was just laughing at a joke I heard at work today

"No your not!" You think this is funny." Thats it your sleeping on the couch tonight!" gets up an walks towards the house pulling thorns from her shirt

"Thanks a lot Reba!" yelled Brock heading home also

The last day of camp finally came as Kyra, Jenny, and Jennifer were still sound a sleep in their tent.

"Rise an shine!" It's time for Breakfast an to head back home!" said Ms. Quick through her bullhorn

"Finally!" I get to sleep in my own bed tonight without knowing the dirt is underneath me." said Jenny waking up as so was Jennifer an Kyra

"Ahh!" !" Someone poured Honey on my toes! an now bears are licking them!" Help!" yelled Stacy

"Jenny?" Did you do that to her?" asked Jennifer

"Yeah." I woke up in the night an took a jar of honey from the mess hall an poured it all over her feet." smiling

"Why?" asked Kyra

"Cause she deservd it after what she put you through." Besides it was funny in the movie parent trap." getting up to get dressed

"I'm kinda glad you did it Jenny." said Jennifer

"Really?" why?"

"cause it's about time she got a taste of her own medicine."

"That was not as cruel as what she did to me Jennifer." said Kyra

"I know." I just mean nobody has pulled a prank on her before so now she should know how it feels like."

"Yeah I hope so, but she has no idea how I felt after what she did." putting her cloths in her bag

"Yeah, but I do."

chapter 9 coming soon... 


	9. Chapter 9

"What do you mean? " asked Kyra

"This is not the first time she has done this." said Jennifer sighing

"You mean to tell me she did something like this to you once? "

"Yeah, but not like she did you." See I went to this pool party she was throwing at her house last year and I stuffed my bikini top so I would fill it out more well needless to say Stacy found out so during a water game she snaps my top an the whole school laughed at me." I had a nickname after that too." Stuffer."

"I'm sorry Jennifer." said Jenny giving her a hug as so did Kyra

"Thanks guys." smiling

"Everybody on the bus!" said Ms. Quick through her bull horn

"We better get going." Said Jenny grabbing her stuff as did Jennifer an Kyra

"Hey!" could someone help me with my tent!" yelled Stacy

"I'll be right back." You two save a seat for me on the bus." said Jennifer

"Ok." said Jenny as she followed Kyra to the bus. said Jennifer

"Need help?" asked Jennifer

"No I would rather do this myself without your help." pulling apart her tent.

"Fine." Have it your way." getting up to walk away.

"Ok ok... I need your help."

Jennifer pulls her tent apart an puts it in the bag."There." see you on the bus." walking away.

"This is the day that Kyra comes home from camp!" said Barbra Jean cheerfully walking through the front door.

"I wish I did't change the locks back." said Reba sitting on the couch reading a magazine. "Why are you here?"

"Why do you always ask me that everytime I come over?" sitting down in the arm chair.

"I don't know maybe because you always want something." You did't ask for my husband, but you got him so what else you want."

"I did't know I had to have permission." whinning

"Oh stuff a sock in it." What do you want?"

"I want to make Kyra a welcome home cake, but I don't know what kind she likes."

"She likes chocolate but not in the shape of clowns."

"Oh man that's what I was going to do." whinning

"Then cover your face with cake." smiling

"Very funny." Why are you so mean to me?"

"It's hard not to be when you stole my husband."

"When will you stop treating me like this?"

"When donkey's fly!"

"Ugh!" walks out the front door.

"Did you wrap stacy up in her tent?" asked Jenny as Jennifer joined her on the bus.

"No."

"Oh why not?"

"Jenny I'm not stooping to her level."

"Oh what a shame."

"Jenny!" yelled Kyra

"I"m just kidding." Calm down."

"Thank you."

"Welcome."

"Haha!" what happened to you Stacy?" you look like a bingo card with ink spots." said Jenny as Stacy got on the bus.

"Oh shut up!" I have posion ivy thanks to Jennifer for not telling me." sitting down in her seat.

"I did nothing to you!" yelled Jennifer

"Ok ok you two zip your traps!" I want a peaceful ride home." said Kyra

"Sorry." said Jennifer

"Whatever." said Stacy leaning against her seat.

"I finished the cake Reba!" said Barbra Jean cheerfully coming through the back door holding Kyra's cake in her hands.

"What is it supposed to be a shape of Brock?" smiling as she stirred the Mac & Cheese.

"No." It's a monkey face shaped cake."

"Oh now I see it." It's your face."

"Very funny Red." sitting down at the kitchen island as she sat the cake on the counter infront of her.  
"When will Kyra be home?"

"Why don't you ask your crystal ball." said Reba pouring the mac an cheese in a bowl.

"Fine." I'll just take my cake home an give it to her there." getting up from the chair heading towards the door.

"Barbra Jean would you get your granny panties out of a twist an calm down."

"No." You made fun of my cake design." opening the door when Kyra came flying in as the cake hit Barbra Jean in the face as Kyra runs up to her room.

"You so much as crack a grin I'll get you." wipping the cake from her face with her hands.

Starts to laugh ."I'm sorry it was just my dreams came true."

"Oh haha!" I'm going home to get cleaned up ." I'll be back with another cake." walking away.

"Don't use your face as the shape this time." yelling to her from the back door.

"Oh shut up!" yelling back

Reba walks upstairs an lightly knocks on Kyra's door. "Honey?" can I come in?"

"Sure mom." wipping the tears from her eyes as she set up in her bed.

"What's wrong?" something happen at camp?" sitting down beside her on her bed.

"Yeah." Well here's the story." Kyra said telling her everything that happened.

"Oh Kyra." giving her a hug ." you let it all out."

"I don't think I can cry anymore about this ." I need to handle this problem on my own." pushing away from the hug.

"Ok, but if you need help I'm here for you always." giving her a gently kiss on her forehead.

"Thanks mom." smiling

"I made your favorite meal Mac & Cheese." want me to bring you some?" about to walk out the door

"Yeah thanks."

"Ok be right back." walking back downstairs.

"Good morning buddy!" I made a new cake!" said Barbra Jean coming through the back door. with the cake in her hands.

"It's another monkey cake." You use your face to sculpted it?" smiling

"No. You big meanie." You have a talk with Kyra on what she did to me yesterday?"

"No. Why should I ?"

"Reba!" she came through the back door an smashed the cake in my face.

"It was an accident!" she did't mean to!"

"You should ground her for what she did!" "No." I should ground you for stealing my husband!" Get out!" pointing to the back door.

"Fine!" Ugh!" storming out the back door

"Hey mom." said Kyra walking into the kitchen taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"Hey Sweetheart." Sleep Good?" sitting her breakfast plate infront of her.

"Yeah." What were you an Barbra Jean yelling about?" eating a piece of toast.

"Nothing." The same old stuff we always yell about her stealing your dad from me."

"Mom." Tell me the truth."

"Barbra Jean is upset that you knocked the cake in her face that she made for you."

"I'm sorry I was in a awful mood an I did't know she was holding a cake in her hands."

"Kyra it's ok." It was an accident an you did what I wanted to do to her for years." smiling

"I'm glad I could make your dreams come true mom." I got to get to school." sipping her last drop of milk walking towards the door. "Bye mom!" walking out the door.

"Bye honey!" sipping her coffee

"Hey Kyra." said Jennifer walking up to her locker

"Hey." Stacy showing my pics to the whole school ?" said Kyra grabbing her books an slamming her locker door.

"Not that I know of but I'll keep my eye on her if I see she is." walking along side Kyra

"Thanks." Your a great friend." You an Jenny are the best of friends I could ever ask for."

"Thanks." You too." walking into class.

Chapter 10 is coming soon... 


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey Reba." said Barbra Jean walking through the front door.

"Hey Barbra Jean." sitting on the couch reading a book. "I'm not grounding Kyra for throwing the cake in your face." I should have done that to you when you ruined cheyenne's wedding cake!"

"I did't ruin her cake Reba!" I was pushed into it!" flopping down in the arm chair.

"Whatever." What do you want."

"I came here to tell you that I would like to throw Kyra a welcome home dinner party at my house."

"Well I'll see if she would like to come."

"Why wouldn't she like to come?"

"She had a bad time on her camping trip." It's a long story."

"what happened?"

"I'd tell you, but I don't think Kyra wants anybody to know."

"I"m not a stranger Reba!" I'm her stepmom!"

"I'm her mom who carried her for nine months!" Now get out of my house!" pointing to the front door.

"What am I ?"

"Your nothing but a woman who stole my husband from me!" In other words your a homewrecker!"

"Ugh!" storming out the front door.

"Well if it isn't little miss playboy bunny." said Stacy walking up to her locker.

"Oh shut up!" yelled Jenny

"I'm not talking to you!" I was talking to Kyra!"

"Yeah I know, but Kyra is not intrested in listening to you pick on her all day!"

"Don't worry Jenny I got this." Said Kyra slamming her locker door. " Look Stacy I've been hurt by your stupid pranks!" the one at the camp was over the top an I suggest you leave me alone!" walking to her next class. with Jenny walking along side her.

"Nice going Stacy!" Your such a witch!" said Jennifer walking passed her heading to her next class.

"Humph!" said Stacy walking to her next class.

Kyra an Jenny walk into their english class seeing Jennifer motioning for them to sit infront of her.

"Hey Jenny." Kyra." Said Jennifer smiling

"Hey." Said Jenny you an Stacy not friends anymore?"

"No."I'm done with that brat!"

"Do you know if she is planning on showing those pics of me?" asked Kyra

"I don't know." She better watch it or I will get her."

"So will I." said Jenny

"Hey mom." said Kyra walking through the front door.

"Hey sweetheart." Did you have a good day at school?"

"yeah I guess." sighing as she joined her mom on the couch.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just woundering if Stacy showed those pics of me to everybody at school."

"Did you talk to Ms. Hodge about what happend?"

"No." I just think I can handle this without her help."

"Ok."

"Well I'm going to do my homework." Heading upstairs to her room.

"Okay." Oh Kyra. " Barbra Jean came over today an wanted me to ask you if you wanted to go to her house for a dinner party she's throwing for you."

"Can I cash a rain check?"

"Sure." I'll call her to let her know your not coming."

"Thanks mom." walking upstairs

"Hey Jenny." Said Kyra walking up to her locker.

"Hey Kyra."

"What's wrong?"

"I ran into Jennifer before school started an Stacy already showed your pics to the whole school." sighing

"What!" I can't believe this." crying into her hands.

"Is everything ok out here?" asked Ms. Hodge walking out of her office.

"Not really." Said Jenny

"Jenny!" you promised!" said Kyra removing her hands from her face.

"I'm sorry Kyra, but this is something serious." It's time for this to stop."

"Why don't you two come into my office an tell me what's going on." walking them into her office.

Kyra an Jenny took a spot in the chairs infront of Ms. Hodge's desk as Kyra wipped the tears from her eyes.

"Now what's going on?" asked Ms. Hodge taking her seat.

"It started on the camping trip everything was going fine up until ..." said Kyra as she told her the whole story from begining to end.

"I'm shocked at what I just heard an I'm sorry you had to go through something this awful." Look I'm going to talk to them after school to get their story, but I promise you I won't tell them we talked. "

"Thank you Ms. Hodge." Said Kyra giving her a hug before leaving her office.

"You welcome."

"Well mom." I told Ms. Hodge about what happend." said Kyra walking through the front door putting her bags on the stairs.

"You did?" How did it go?" asked Reba who was sitting on the couch looking through a pile of bills.

"It went great." Except before school started Jenny told me Stacy showed the whole school my pics." sighing as she flopped down in the arm chair.

"What?" I'm going to call their parents." about to grab the phone.

"No mom." Ms. Hodge is talking to them after school an shes not going to tell them we talked to her. "

"OK thats good." well I'm glad you told her now she can maybe fix this mess."

"Yeah." Well I'm going to go over to Jenny's house for a bit an I will be back in time for supper." getting up from the chair as she heads towards the door with Barbra Jean storming infront of her.

"Hey Kyra." Feeling better?" asked Barbra Jean

"Yeah thanks."

"Hold it." Where you think your going?"

"To my friend Jenny's house."

"Did you finish your homework?"

"No." I'll do it when I get back home." walking away.

"Reba I can't believe you are letting Kyra go to a friends house without her getting her homework done first." Said Barbra Jean taking a seat next to Reba on the couch

"I can't believe you haven't moved far far away from me yet." smiling as she was still going through bills to pay.

"Why would I leave my best friend?" I would be lonely if I moved." Whinning

"Yeah, but I would be free from you." smiling

"Your mean."

"So I've been told." Why are you back here?"

"I brought Kyra a dinner plate an some cake." that was sitting in a grocery bag beside her.

"Oh that's sweet of you." I'm still not telling you what happend."

"Why?"

"Because I respect Kyra's feelings and you should too."

"Your right." Oh please tell me!"

"No!" Go home!" I'll make sure Kyra gets her dinner.

"Fine." Your still mean." storming out the front door.

"Again." Like I did't know that." rolling her eyes.

"Come in girls. " said Ms. Hodge motioning for Stacy an Jennifer to come in her office.

"Am I in trouble?" asked Stacy taking her seat next to Jennifer

"No." I just want to to ask you two some questions thats all."

"Okay." said Stacy getting nerves

"I heard some students talking in the hall yesterday about some nude photos of Kyra Hart posted on facebook." You know anything about that Stacy?" "No." Thats awful ." Who would do such a thing?" "I'm not sure, but when I find out who did this they are in big trouble."

"Stacy did it!" yelled out Jennifer." I'm sorry

"Is that true?" asked Ms. Hodge

"No!" I have no idea what she's talking about!" "Yes you do!" You made me part of your plan!" I'm sorry I helped!" "You tattle tail!"

"Queit ! Both of you!" Jennifer you said you helped Stacy with her plan?"

"Yes, but I'm not proud of it at all." When she told me she was going to expose her I had no idea that it would go this far." YOu can punish me too."

"No." I'm not going to punish you, but I'm going to punish Stacy."

"Why?" That's not fair!"

"I'm sorry, but you sat here an lied to me an Jennifer told the truth."

"What's my punishment?"

"You have to write out a two page apology to Kyra and be her servent for the next two weeks."

"What?" servent?" doing what?" "Carrying her books to class for her also for the next to weeks." "Fine." walking towards the door. "I can't beleive you got me in trouble!" " I can't believe I ever was your friend an a part of your scem!" yelled Jennifer as Stacy walked out her office "You ok Jennifer?" "No." I just have one questions." Why did't you punish me too?"

"Because you told the truth." But if you want to do something you can make sure Stacy does her Job." "You got it Ms. Hodge." smiling as she walked out of her office

"Hey mom." I have some great news." said Kyra walking through the front door.

"What is it?' said Reba sitting on the couch drinking ice tea.

"Jennifer an Stacy went to see after school today." telling her mom the whole story.

"Sounds like a good punishment for Stacy." I have one question." Why did't Jennifer get in trouble?"

"Because she told the truth an Stacy sat there the whole time an lied." an I also told it wasn't her fault for what she did cause she was dragged into it." she became really nice to us at camp too."

"That's good." Well I'm glad Stacy is going to write you an apology letter." I just hope she takes the photos of you off facebook." sipping her tea.

"That's been takening care of."

"Really?" Who took them off facebook?"

"Good." Oh Barbra Jean brough you a dinner plate over."

"Ok I'll eat later." I need to finish up my homework." walking up the stairs to her room.

"Okay." I'll warm it up for you."

"Thanks mom!"

"Hey Stacy." said Kyra walking up behind her as she was at her locker putting up her bookbag.

"Hey Kyra." Can I get your books for you."

"Sure." smiling

"I know your loving this so stop." Cause I'm not." grabbing her books for her an slamming her locker door for her.

"Oh stacy you got my wrong pencil I want my purple one." It's in my bookbag."

"Ugh!" open your locker again then an I will get it."

"Thank you." opens her locker door.

Grabs her purple pencil." There you happy." putting it in her pants pocket an slams the locker door again.

"Yes."

"Oh here's your apology letter." pulling the letter out of her pocket an giving it to Kyra.

"Thanks." Stacy!" This is not a apology letter you wrote I'm sorry a thousand times." Do you have any idea how much you hurt me!" write a better letter." slamming it in her face.

"Fine." walking along side Kyra to her class.

"Thank you." said Kyra taking her seat as Stacy placed her books on her desk.

"Want me to sprinkle rose petels for you."

"Oh shut up Stacy!" an get to class."

"Ugh!" walking out of the room.

"We are playing tennis today so pick your partners an don't use them as the net please." said Mrs. Baker as she blows her whisle

"No way am I being your partner forget it!" said Stacy folding her arms

"Jenny you be my partner?" asked Kyra

"Sure." walking over to her

Everybody had picked their partners expect Stacy.

"Stacy you can partner with Jennifer." said Mrs. Baker

"Oh goodie." walking over to the net

"Don't talk during the game just serve the ball." holding up her tennis racket

"Fine." Serves the ball to Jennifer then she serves it back to Stacy "I got it!" falling into the bleachers. "Ow! " I broke my arm!" yelled stacy in pain

"You serious or you lying like you always do?" asked Jennifer walking over to her

"I'm not lying you moron!" look at my arm!"

"Yep it's broken." seeing that it was twisted

"Kyra did it!" She tripped me!"

"I did not!" How could I when I'm way over here!"

"your a witch!" you cast a spell on me!" Mrs. Baker she put a curse on me!"

"What?" snapped Kyra in shock

chapter 11 coming soon... 


	11. Chapter 11

"Come on Kyra let's go get the nurse." said Jenny pulling Kyra by her arm.

"But she.."

"Let it go." walking out the gym

"Fine." walking towards the nurses office giving a light knock on the door."Ms. Sun." We have a girl in the gym who has broke her arm really bad." said Jenny

"Ok let's go take a look at her." said as she walked out the door with them an headed towards the gym.

"This was a bad day." said Kyra walking through the front door.

"What happened?" asked Reba coming down from upstairs with a basket of dirty cloths.

"Stacy broke her arm during tennis in gym class."

"I'm sorry." Is she going to be ok?"

"Yeah she'll be fine, but I'm out of her being my servant for two months." Grr!"

"Kyra!"

"Sorry." I'm going to finish my english homework." walking upstairs

"Okay." supper will be done shortly!" walking into the laundry room.

"Okay!" yelling back

"I can't believe Kyra broke my arm!" yelled Stacy as she walked into her room with Jennifer following her.

"Kyra did not brake your arm!" you tripped on your shoe laces an fell over in the bleachers." sitting on the side of Stacy's bed.

"You see!" she untied my shoe laces so I would trip!" with her magic!" sitting down at her desk chair.

"Ugh!" the only magic I wish I could use is to shut you up!" snapped Jennifer.

"Whatever."

"Why am I here?"

"Because I need you to type out my apology letter to Kyra."

"Alright." Move over." getting up from the bed an sitting in her desk chair

"I want it to say..." Dear Kyra.."

"I'm a big bully!" said Jennifer

"Shut up." write Dear Kyra telling Jennifer everything to write as she typed it out.

"Oh hey ." said Kyra running into her down the hall.

"Hey Kyra." something wrong?"

"Yeah." Stacy broke her arm in gym yesterday." So you think you could let the whole being my servant thing go?"

"Yeah." I heard and I'm dropping that punishment, but she still needs to write you an apology letter."

"Yeah, but it's going to take more than a letter to apologize to me." I was really hurt by what she did."

"I know." giving her a hug.

"Thanks."

"You welcome." you better get to class." walking into her office

"Okay bye." walking off to her first period class.

"Hey Kyra." Should I carry your books for you." asked Stacy walking up to her.

"No." I talked to Ms. Hodge an she's dropping that punishment." Except you still have to write me a apology letter.

"How did you get her to take away my first punshment?"

"I just told her what happend an she told me to tell you your punishment for being my servant is over."

"Thanks Kyra." Oh I got Jennifer to type out your letter an believe me it's not made up words I meant every word. "Well I'm off to class." walking away leaving Kyra with the letter in her hand as she put it in her pants pocket walking to class.

"Hey Reba!" said Barbra Jean walking through the front door.

"Why do you always come to my house." said Reba who was folding laundry.

"To see my best friend."

"Well she's not here." you have the wrong house." Bye!" folding the last stack of laundry."Here take Jake's cloths up to his room." handing her his cloths.

"What am I your maid?"

"No." Your a pain in my butt." smiling

"Your mean." Walking upstairs to Jake's room

"Oh shut up." walking up behind her carrying Kyra's cloths.

"Hey Stacy!" yelled Kyra as she walked up to her at her locker.

"Hey." opening her locker door

"Can I help you carry your books."

"Why are you being so nice to me after what I did to you?"

"Stacy I read your letter an I want to say every word you wrote meant a lot."

"I"m glad, but I know your hurt by what I did an I wish I could rewind an make it like it never happened. "

"Yeah." I'm still hurt, but it's time to move on an forget Stacy." I forgive you."

"You do?" saying in shock

"Yeah." I don't hold grudges against anyone." So need some help?"

"Sure." Thanks Kyra." smiling as she handed over her books to her.

"You welcome."

"Hey mom." said Kyra walking through the front door.

"Hey sweetheart." How was school?" asked Reba who was writing down a grocery list.

"Good." I told Stacy I forgive her for what she did." flopping down in the arm chair.

"That's great." she write you the apology letter?"

"Yeah." handing it to her mom."

"Wow." she really poured her heart into it." reading the last sentence before handing it back to Kyra.

"Yeah she did." taking the letter from her."I'm going to be Stacy's servant till her arm gets better."

"That's sweet of you." Glad everything is ok between you two." Well I need to run to the store you need anything?" about to walk out the door.

"No." Thanks though."

"Welcome." Bye." walking out the door.

"Ow!" said Stacy as she hit her broken arm as she opened her locker door.

"Stacy." you ok?" said Kyra walking up to her as she grabbed her books for her.

"Yeah." Thanks Kyra."

"Welcome." I'm going to be your servant till your arm gets healed."

"You don't have to."

"I Know, but I want to." smiling as they both walked to class.

The second bell ranged as the students roamed the halls."Kyra!" yelled Jenny walking up behind her.

"Hey." putting up Stacy's books for her.

"You alright Stacy?" asked Jenny

"Yeah." Just really tired."

"You look like your worn out Stacy." said Jenny helping Kyra hold her up.

"I'm fine." trying to keep her eyes opened. "It's those pain pills my doctor gave me for my arm.

"I think you need to go home."I'll bring your class work to your house after school." said Kyra

"Thanks Kyra, but I'll be ok." trying to walk but keep wanting to go to sleep.

"Stacy?" said Jenny

"Is everything going ok out here?" asked walking out of her office.

"Not really." said Kyra."Stacy doesn't feel good."

"Stacy?" let's call your mom to take you home." said Ms. Hodge helping Kyra walk her into her office.

"No." I'll miss all my classes."

"Don't worry you can make up the work when you get better." sitting her down in the chair infront of her desk.

"Sorry I'm late mom." said Kyra

"Where have you been?" asked Reba walking out of the kitchen

"Stacy had to go home today so after school I took her class work to her house." putting her bookbag on the couch

"What happened?" everything ok?"

"Yeah." the doctor gave her some pain pills an they made her really tired."

I'm glad she's ok an you too." Next time let me know when your going to be late." hugging her

"I'm sorry I forgot to call you I was worried about Stacy."

"It's ok Kyra." Just call me an let me know."

"Ok." I'm going to do my homework." walking upstairs to her room.

"Okay." walking back into the kitchen to check on dinner. "Hey buddy!" said Barbra Jean walking through the back door. "So I heard Kyra did't call you to tell you that she was going to be late."  
sitting down at the kitchen island

"Do you ease drop on any conversations I have with my kids?" getting some frozen peas out of the fridge

"Just some not all of them except when I sit in your rose bushes to wait till your done talking which really hurts because I have thorns stuck in my butt."

"Yeah I still have a thorn stuck in my rear." smiling

"Ouch must hurt."

"It does." Why are you here?" stiring up the peas

"I came here to see if I could borrow some sugar."

"Excuss me?" What do I look like a walk in market?"

"Fine." I'll just go to the store an get some." getting up from the chair.

"Would you stop it." Here." handing her a bag of sugar

"Thank you." Next time I need to borrow anything I'm not asking you." Walking out the door

"I did't say you could borrow my husband, but you did any way!" yelling as she slammed the door.

"Hey Kyra." Said Jenny walking up behind her at her locker

"Hey." Talk to Stacy?" She doing better?"

"Yeah." Still tired from the pain pills she should be back soon."

"Thats good." walking along side Kyra to class.

"Yeah." taking her seat sighing.

"Kyra something wrong?"

"Kinda." pausing for a sec

"What's wrong?" asking in a demanding voice.

"Nothing." Just forget it." opening up her notebook

"Tell me." putting her hand on top of her notebook before she could start writing her homework assignment down.

"Fine." Last night I wrote a letter to Stacy telling her how hurt I was about what she did, but I'm afraid to give it to her." I did forgive her, but I wanted her to know how I felt."

"Can I read the letter?'

"Sure." handing it to Jenny

"You really told her how you feel." handing the letter back to her."Just tell her about the letter before you give it to her"

"Your right." putting the letter in the sleeve of her notebook.

Chapter 12 is coming soon...


	12. Chapter 12

Reba!" you gave me baking soda instead of sugar!" you ruined my new dessert I made for Brock!" said Barbra Jean walking through the back door.

"Well that's for ruining my marriage an cheyenne's wedding cake!" said Reba eating her supper.

"I hope he likes this an if he doesn't I'm going to get you for this."

"Oh don't worry Brock will eat anything."

"You calling me a bad cook?"

"Yeah." last time I ate your cooking I was burning at both ends!" when something calls for a pinch of red pepper it doesn't mean throw the whole bottle of red pepper!" So if the oven met fits wear it!"

"Ugh!" storming out the back door

"Hey stacy." said Kyra walking into her room.

"Hey." Sitting up in her bed.

"I wrote you a letter." pulling the letter out of her coat pocket an handed it over to Stacy.

Tears rolling down her face as she reads the last sentence. "Kyra I'm really sorry I hurt you like that." I did't realize what I put you through." Why did't you tell me?"

"I did't want to upset you anymore than you already was."

"You know your the first person who has ever forgiven me for something I did to them." smiling

"Really?"

"yeah." I have enemy's from my past who still hate my guts an won't let me live it down." Thanks for seeing the good in me instead of the bad."

"You welcome." Night." walking out her room heading downstairs

"Night." said Stacy going back to sleep.

"Hey Kyra." said Jenny walking into the classroom taking her seat.

"Hey."

"So did you give Stacy the letter?"

"Yeah." Everything went good." Thanks for the advice."

"Welcome." getting to her lesson.

"Pss..." Jenny." said Jennifer in a whisper.

"What?"

"Give this note to Kyra." handing it to her.

"Ok." grabbing it an giving it to Kyra.

"What's this?"

"I don't know read it." said Jenny looking over Kyra's shoulder to see what the letter says

"Thanks Jennifer." said Kyra in a whisper.

"Welcome."

"What did it say?' asked Jenny

"Just she's glad we are friends an that she an Stacy are friends again."

"Thats' great." No more drama."

"Don't hold your breath cause we all get in disagreements." getting back to the lesson

"Hey mom." Said Kyra walking through the front door laying her book bag on the stairs.

"You okay?" asked Reba sitting up in her couch

"Yeah." I feel better since I gave Stacy my letter." Smiling as she joined her mom on the couch

"I'm glad." I'm proud of you Kyra." you did't get physical or take revenge on Stacy." Some kids don't do that." Kissing her on her forehead.

"Thanks mom."

"Well I better get supper ready." heading towards the kitchen.

"What we having?"

"Nothing Barbra Jean cooked!"

"Good." I'm going to do my homework!" walking upstairs to her room

"Okay!"

"Hey Reba." Said Barbra Jean walking through the back door.

"What do you want?" asked Reba grabbing the pepper to put in the mashed potatoes.

"I would like an apology." Sitting down at the kitchen island.

"For what?"

"All the mean things you said to me yesterday." Oh an Brock did't eat my dessert cause it blew up in the oven." whinning.

"A. I'm not sorry." B. Haha!"

"That's not funny!" and why won't you apologize to me?"

"For one why don't you start apologizing for all the crap you put me through!"

"I have!" what do you want me to do?"

"Move." smiling

"Oh Reba I would miss you to much." Ok ok.." I'm sorry for all that I did to you over the years."

"Thank you." and I"m sorry for all I said to you yesterday well some of it." Smiling

"Thanks." So how is Kyra's friend doing?"

"She's doing good."

"That's good." I don't know if I could forgive someone who did what she did to Kyra."

"Why would you care?" you walked in Brock's office like that."

"You calling me a tramp?"

"Yeah an among other things I'm not repeating." fixing her an Kyra's plate.

"Well just for that I take my apology back!" walking towards the door.

"So do I!"

"Humph!" walking out the door as she slams it behind her

"Hey Kyra." Said Jennifer walking up to her at her locker." How did it go with Stacy?" She read the letter?"

"Yeah. She's sorry for what she did an were both over it." We seem to be coming good friends." Slamming her locker door.

"That's great." I need to go see her but I have to get home on time cause my mom wants me to do my chores an get my homework done." Not staying out all night." Ugh!"

"Well I might can talk to your mom to see if you can come over an see her for awhile today I'll get you home on time."

"Thanks Kyra."

"Welcome."

"Hey Stacy." Said Jennifer walking into her room with Kyra following her

"Hey Jennifer." Kyra." said Stacy sitting up in her bed as she turned off her tv.

"So how are you feeling?" sitting on the edge of her bed

"Better." I should be able to go to school next week." I'm getting sick an tired of laying in bed all day." graoned Stacy

"Here's your classwork." said Kyra laying it in Stacy's lap

"Eww!" math homework." Take it away an burn it." Handing it back to her

Laughing."I would but you would flunk the class."

"Fudge." Oh alright I'll do it."

"Well I better get going I just remembered I have a essay to write tonight it's due tomorrow." Get Better." walking towar

"Wait I'll walk you home." I'll see you tomorrow after school." said Kyra walking behind Jennifer

"Ok bye!"

"Bye!" walking downstairs out the door.  



End file.
